AMORES DEL PASADO
by VERIS CULLEN LOZ
Summary: Bella y Edward están a punto de casarse pero un engaño pondrá todo de cabeza secretos serán revelados, enemigos del pasado regresaran pero también amores del pasado -¿Be Be Bella?- tartamudeo -¿tu?- -pe pe pensé que habías muerto- -¿Quien es el Bella?- me pregunto Edward
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juego y me divierto con ellos

POV BELLA

Solo falta una semana, una semana y seré la esposa de Edward Cullen, no mentiré estoy nerviosa, pero hay algo que me tiene intranquila presiento que algo pasara.

Edward esta muy raro últimamente lo veo pensativo y se ha alejado de mi un poco, quizás sean los nervios por la boda pero aun así me preocupa, en estos momentos estamos en la sala de mi casa viendo una película a la cual ni siquiera le estoy prestando atención y al parecer Edward tampoco

-Edward, Edward, EDWARD- tengo que gritarle para que me preste atención

-¿que sucede Bella ? por que me gritas-

-te estoy hablando desde hace rato pero al parecer estas muy distraído el día de hoy- digo acariciando su mejilla, pero el al sentir mi toquen su piel se aleja lo mas rápido posible y mi mano cae al sofá -¿que tienes? te noto muy raro estos días ¿pasa algo?-

-No pasa nada ¿que habría de pasar?- me contesta algo nervioso

-¿por que te pones nervioso?-

-no estoy nervioso son alucinaciones tuyas, sera mejor que me vaya Charlie esta por llegar y no le gustara encontrarme aquí- dijo

-en una semana nos casamos Edward mi padre ya esta acostumbrado a la idea y no creo que le moleste verte aquí-

-quizás tengas razón pero tengo que ir a casa, tengo que ayudar a Jasper con unas cosas- dijo algo nervioso

-muy bien entonces ¿vendrás mas tarde?- pregunte

-no lo creo mejor nos vemos mañana- me dio un corto beso y se fue

recoji las cosas de la sala y subí a mi habitación a leer un poco, unas horas después escuche la puerta principal abrirse era Charlie

-BELLA YA LLEGUE-era Charlie

-no grites papa te escucho perfectamente- dije bajando por las escaleras

-lo siento pequeña, ¿como te fue hoy?- pregunto dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Bien, todo tranquilo- dije

-¿Edward estuvo aquí?-

-si hace rato que se fue-

-¿ya le dijiste la verdad?-

-no papa aun no y no quiero hablar de eso ahora-

-Bella falta una semana para que te cases con el y creo que ya es hora de que sepa la verdad ¿no lo crees?-

\- si lo se papa pero no se como decirle, tengo miedo de como reaccione-

\- no tengas miedo y dile lo antes posible y pase lo que pase sabes que aquí estoy te amo mi pequeña- dijo dándome un beso en la frente

-gracias papa yo también te amo-

en ese momento el teléfono de la casa sonó y fui a contestar

-diga-

-hola Bell's soy Emmett oye ¿estará Edward contigo?- me pregunto

-no Emmett Edward hace rato que se fue para su casa me dijo que tenia que ayudar a Jasper con unas cosas- dije algo confundida

-NO el no esta aquí es mas Jasper esta conmigo en estos momentos, pensamos que estaba contigo, es mas ni siquiera Alice esta aquí-

-quizás están juntos, deben de estar viendo algo de la boda y Edward no quería que me enterara- dije

-es probable, bueno te dejo nos vemos mañana hermanita te quiero-

-yo igual Emmett nos vemos- dije y colgué

que esta pasando ¿porque Edward me mintió?

HOLA ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO ESTA HISTORIA LA ESTOY ESCRIBIENTO TAMBIEN EN WATTPAD EN COLABORACION CON Elizabethcullen2125


	2. CAP 2

-lo que estamos haciendo esta muy mal- digo abrochándome la camisa -ellos no se merecen esta traición de nuestra parte-

-lo se pero nos amamos y nos perdonaran ya lo veras- dice mi compañera la cual me abraza por la espalda, siento sus pechos desnudos presionar mi espalda así que me volteo asía ella la beso con desesperación y antes de poseer la como loco solo puedo pensar "perdóname Bella"

HOLA NIÑAS PERDÓN SE QUE ES MUY CORTO PERO YA REGRESE A LA UNIVERSIDAD Y CASI YA NO TENGO TIEMPO PERO SI VEO QUE LES GUSTO LA HISTORIA TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MAS RÁPIDO ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR DÉJENME SUS COMENTARIOS


	3. Chapter 3

POV BELLA

Esa noche me fui a dormir con muchas preguntas que me rondaban la cabeza ¿porque Edward me mintió? ¿por que esta tan distante? ¿por que siento que las cosas ya no son como antes? con esas y mas preguntas me quede dormida

"sueño de Bella"

Era un día hermoso el sol brillaba en lo alto ninguna nube se asomaba, era un día perfecto, a lo lejos se veía a una chica de no mas de 16 años corriendo por la pradera y detrás de ella un chico de no mas de 21 años tratando de alcanzarla

-corres como niña- grito la chica

-ya veras cuando te atrape- grito el chico

-ya lo veremos- grito de nuevo la chica

la chica corrió aun mas fuerte pero el chico no se quedo atrás corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que por fin la alcanzo y sin previo aviso la tomo por la cintura

-te tengo pequeño demonio- dijo el chico volteándola asía el quedando cara a cara, por un momento la chica quedo deslumbrada por esos hermosos y profundos ojos azules que tanto la volvían loca, después de unos segundos que ella sintió como minutos reacciono

-no es justo Salvatore hiciste trampa- dijo haciendo un puchero el cual el vio de lo mas adorable

-yo nunca hago trampa ya lo deberías de saber mi querida Bella- dijo pegándola mas a el, y sin previo aviso junto sus labios con los de ella, fue un beso corto y tierno el cual fue interrumpido por un grito a lo lejos

-CHICOS ¿DONDE ESTÁN?- se escucho el grito de un chico

-POR ACÁ STEFAN- grito el chico

a lo lejos un chico de 17 años se acercaba a su hermano mayor y su amiga los cuales ya se habían separado

-por fin los encontré papa los esta buscando- dijo cuando estuvo mas cerca de ellos

-bueno pues vamos-

los tres empezaron a caminar de regreso a la casa y poco a poco aquel sueño se fue difuminando asiendo que Bella despertara de golpe y bañada en sudor

fin del sueño

-¿que demonios fue eso?- pregunte a la nada después de despertar hace años que no sueño con ellos, pero esto no fue un sueño si no un recuerdo, cuando todo era calma y tranquilidad, antes de que ese demonio se presentara en nuestras vidas y las destruyera por completo antes de que Katherine terminara con mi vida


	4. Chapter 4

POV DAMON

Hoy se cumplen 110 años desde que mi pequeño demonio murió, fui un verdadero estúpido por haber dejado morir a la única mujer que me ha amado de verdad y la única que he amado, lo que sentí por Katherine solo fue una obsesión nunca la ame,no estoy enamorado de Elena en un principio pensé que si pero no ahora solo me acerco a ella para fastidiar a mi hermanito san Stefan jure que aria de su vida un infierno por no haberme dejado morir para reunirme de nuevo con mi amada Bella, hoy a 110 años de su muerte estoy aquí en el Grill tomando como si no hubiera un mañana solo quiero olvidar este día de mierda

-Damon ¿estas bien?- pregunta alguien a mis espaldas

-si Elena estoy bien ¿porque no abría de estarlo?- pregunte sarcásticamente, se que ella no sabe nada pero no estoy de humor para hablar con nadie

-es muy temprano para que estés bebiendo ademas de que estas de un humor de perros- dijo tomando asiento a lado mio

-pues si no te gusta mi estado de humor te invito a que te retires mi querida Elena- le conteste

-¿que demonios les pasa a ti a Stefan el día de hoy?- pregunto

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunte

-están del mismo humor, los noto tristes ¿que demonios pasa?-

-solo es la culpa mi querida Elena- dije tomando un trago de whisky

-¿culpa de que?-

-nosotros nos entendemos, solo déjalo pasar mañana sera otro día- dije, tome el ultimo trago de whisky pague y me fui dejando a una Elena bastante confundida

camine por mucho tiempo hasta que llegue al cementerio, busque aquella tumba que cada año iba a visitar, se encontraba en lo mas profundo del cementerio.

cuando estaba a unos metros de ella vi que se encontraba alguien frente a ella

-¿que haces aquí?- pregunte cuando estuve mas cerca

-lo mismo que tu Damon recordando a mi hermanita-

-recordando ¿o pidiendo perdón Stefan?-

-las dos cosas, ella no de vio morir-

-crees que no lo se todo fue nuestra culpa nuestra maldita culpa- dije algo enojado

-lo se Damon y créeme me arrepiento de todo lo que paso-

-no mas que yo te lo puedo asegurar si esa maldita perra no hubiera aparecido ella y yo nos hubiéramos casado, tenido hijos, envejecido juntos y ahora estaríamos los dos muertos pero juntos la vida perfecta- dije arrodillándome frente a su tumba y tomando un puño de tierra el cual apreté con todas mis fuerzas, no era consciente de que estaba llorando hasta que sentí por mis mejillas las lagrimas

-por favor vete Stefan quiero estar solo- dije

-lo siento hermano- dijo Stefan apoyando su mano en mi hombro y unos segundos después se fue

-lo siento tanto tu eras la que menos culpa tenia en todo esto perdóname,te amo Isabella y siempre lo are-

HOLA MIS NIÑAS QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAP, ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO POR FAVOR DÉJENME SUS OPINIONES


	5. Chapter 5

POV STEFAN

Hoy se cumplen 110 años de la muerte Isabella mi mejor amiga y hermana, al igual que mi hermano Damon me siento culpable por su muerte si ese maldito día no hubiéramos estado como perros falderos de tras de katherine quizás ella no hubiera muerto de esa forma, recuerdo que ni siquiera Charlie dejo que el ataúd fuera abierto en su velorio ya que según el su cuerpo estaba irreconocible, ya que un lobo la ataco cuando regresaba a su casa, pasamos varios días buscándola hasta que Charlie encontró su cuerpo en el bosque.

-Stefan ¿que sucede?- dijo Elena abrazándome por la espalda

-nada Elena solo que hoy no es un buen día para mi- dije alejándome un poco de ella

-¿que te pasa? ¿por que estas así? ¿no me tienes confianza para contarme las cosas?-

-no es eso, solo que me duele hablar del tema, es algo mu doloroso para mi perdóname si- dije, le di un beso en la frente y me fui

camine por un largo tiempo sin rumbo fijo no me di cuenta a donde mis pasos me llevaban hasta que frente a mi estaba aquella tumba que hacia años no visitaba

-hola hermanita-dije con una sonrisa recordando los buenos momentos que pase con ella -perdón por no haber venido desde hace mucho tiempo pero la verdad es que me duele mucho tu partida, me siento tan culpable de tu muerte, pero mas me duele haber sido un idiota y no creerte cuando me decías que katherine era una perra que solo jugaba con Damon y conmigo, yo te decía que eran celos por que tu estabas enamorada de mi hermano, que idiotas fuimos por no hacerte caso. Perdóname por favor- dije con unas lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas.

No fui consciente de que alguien se acerco hasta que escuche su voz

-¿que haces aquí?-

-lo mismo que tu Damon recordando a mi hermanita-

-recordando ¿o pidiendo perdón Stefan?-

-las dos cosas, ella no de vio morir-

-crees que no lo se todo fue nuestra culpa nuestra maldita culpa- dijo algo enojado

-lo se Damon y créeme me arrepiento de todo lo que paso-

-no mas que yo te lo puedo asegurar si esa maldita perra no hubiera aparecido ella y yo nos hubiéramos casado, tenido hijos, envejecido juntos y ahora estaríamos los dos muertos pero juntos la vida perfecta- dijo arrodillándose frente a su tumba, me sentí culpable por no haber dejado que mi hermano se hubiera unido con su gran amor en la eternidad de la muerte, pero no quería estar solo en esta eternidad

-por favor vete Stefan quiero estar solo- me dijo

-lo siento hermano- dije apoye mi mano en su hombro y me fui


End file.
